Past Deceptions
by Crystal Starr
Summary: Yami has a secret. And it's not very pretty. It's come back to haunt him. Yugi wants to help, but Yami's worried that he might get hurt. Everyone he loves gets hurt...
1. Past Remembered

Disclaimer: Roses are red, fresh blood is too, I no own, you no sue! (Yes, I am mentally unstable, thanks for asking) I do, however own Crystal, and I REALLY want to own Yami. (Ohhhhhh sweet Yami!) ^-^  
  
A/N: For those of you who can't tell, this part takes place in Ancient Egypt. This is just a little bit before his seals himself into the puzzle, and all that crud happens. I have no freakin' idea how the series ends, because I'm stuck watching it on kids WB. *yells like producers can hear* AND THEY ARE SO FAR BEHIND!!!! HURRY UP ALREADY!!! *mutters* stupid people. OK, I'm good now.  
  
Past Deceptions Prolog  
  
Yami winced and tried not to rub his forehead. His parents had died today, and so he had been tattooed (is that how you spell it?) with the mark of Pharaoh. His sister, Crystal,  
  
A/N I know, he doesn't have a sister, but I wanted him to have one, it's all part of the story. If you don't like it, you can flame me. No, she is not me, trying to put myself in the story. If I was going to do that, I would make her his girlfriend, not his sister. Thank you.  
  
had been taken away at dawn, but no one had told him why. Muttering about the incopetant of sevens, he shoved open his door, and collapesed on his bed. "Unseemly for the next ruler of Egypt," came a voice from behind him. Yami didn't start. After all, he should be expected to know the voice of his own sister. He rolled over on his bed, to face her. "You try it sometime!" he laughed, and pointed the eye on his forehead "this hurts!" "You think, these," at this, she held out her hands, both were wrapped in purple velvet, "don't?" "That's not what I meant," Yami said, but he was laughing. His sister had been the one to first call him Yami, or Dark, and he, in turn, had been the first to call her Hikari, or light. The two were always together, on without the other. They shared everything, and had become closer than a spirit and it's body. Now the two of them sat on Yami's bed, talking about how much things had changed in the last few days. A servant burst in, telling Yami that he had to be present for the initiation ceremony. The sibling shared exasperated looks, then walked out to the golden hallways, chatting together like nothing was different. "Where did you go this morning?" Yami asked his golden haired sister, on a sudden whim. She looked around, trying not to meet his eyes, before she sighed. "They took me to the temple of Re to be initiated the the order of Priestess. Then they," she chocked suddenly, tears springing in her eyes, "They killed this poor man who was outside the temple at the time. His blood was used to freshen the alter, and too give me knowledge. The mans son, he started cursing, you me, and our family. He said-he said that he would make you and I suffer." Yami wanted to question her further about this, but then they were at the main hall, and he was to become the next Pharaoh. By custom, he was to stand alone in front of the "Living Gods," while they questioned him,  
  
A/N I don't know what they really do, but this is how it happens in my world ok?!?!?  
  
but Crystal wouldn't leave his side. It was tedious, but soon it neared the end. As soon as he was declared Pharaoh, there was a commotion from the hall. A man's voice could be heard screaming curses at the royal family, mostly Crystal. Yami felt his sister squezze his hand, before the doors burst open. A young amn stood there, dagger in hand. Before the guards could move to stop him, he threw it. He was stabbed to death before Yami could say otherwise, but that didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered to him was the fact that the dagger had hit Crystal in the stomatch. She was bleeding, and she was rapidly turning white while the blood left her body. "Don't leave me, Crystal. Please don't!!!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face. "I'll be fine Yami. Don't worry about me. Enjoy what you have." And with that, Yami felt his sister, friend, and hikari die. Yami buried his head in his hands and sobbed.  
  
~*~ Hours later, Yami sat on his bed. His sisters blood on his hands and robes. But he wasn't looking at that. He was looking at the dagger in his hands. His sister, his dead sister, had given it to him many years ago, and it was to small to cut much of anything, but for the vein in his wrist, it would be just fine. 


	2. Distant Memories

I'm back!! First of all. I would Like to thank ANIME/GAME^Angel^MOLLY Saiyan for being the first to review. I LOVE YOU!!!!! You Da BOMB GIRL!!!! And now, the disclaimer: Roses are, Crystal's blood is too, I no own, you no sue! (Yes, I am sick and twisted, thanks for asking) I will write a fic for anyone who can tell me where the quote in my bio came from. I would like to apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. Also, I will only continue this if you people review this and tell me you like it. If you don't the people who like it and don't review it will be very sad. A/N 1 / Yugi to Yami/ // Yami to Yugi// A/N 2 Angst, and sadness. I'm going to be very cruel to Yami. Very cruel.  
  
Chapter one: Distant Memories  
  
Yami sat up in bed. He could hear Yugi breathing in the darkness. Yami took comfort in the fact that his light was sleeping like an angel. Light... Oh Re, Crystal. Yami put his head in his hands. The fact that the person who threw the knife was killed before she died was no comfort to him. Tears streamed freely down the game kings face, no one could see him in the dark. Why did he have to remember her now? When he was happy? He had friends and family, why did the demons of his past have to come back now? As he sat in the darkness, tried to remember Crystal's smile, her laugh, but all he could remember was the way she had tried to comfort him when she died. Her deathly pale color, and her black robes  
  
A/N/ I know that's not what they wore, but Yami wore leather, so why can't she?  
  
turning brown with the dried blood. 'Fate hates me' Yami thought darkly. 'In one week, my parents and my sister dead.' He reached down to finger the dagger that hung at his waist. He had almost taken his own life with this dagger, but his sister's last words had come back to him in time. 'Enjoy what you have' he thought, still smiling darkly. 'I WAS enjoying it. But than you had to come back and haunt me!!' "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled out loud. OOPS. Yugi rolled over, "What's the matter Yami?" he asked sleepily. "Nothing Aibou, go back to sleep." /Your lying/ // yes I am// /Why?/ // Because I don't want you to get hurt// / You worry too much/ // I'm entitled// / Yami, I'm not going to die because you told me what's wrong/ // Fine, did I ever tell you that I had a sister?// / No/ // Well I did. She was killed in front of me// /Oh Yami I'm so sorry!/ // Don't be, I'm over her// / Your lying again/ // I am not...oh well, maybe I am// /Yami, it's ok to grieve/ //She died 5,00 years ago Aibou// / Well, maybe she's some one's yami/ // She would never be some one's yami// /Why not?/ //Because she was my Hakari// /Were you two more than brother and sister?/ // No!!// / Ok.../ //We weren't Aibou// /What ever you say Yami, I'm going back to bed/ // Goodnight aibou// Yugi drifted back off to sleep, but Yami stayed up for a while longer. 'Crystal, could it be true? could you be out there somewhere, a being of light, like I'm a being of darkness?' Yami didn't know the answer, and he wasn't really sure that he wanted to.  
  
~*~ The next day at school Yugi sat at his desk, Yami next to him. A/N Grandpa had insisted that Yami went to school with Yugi, never mind that he was 5,000 years old and looked about three years older than Yugi. They were doing History, Ancient Egypt to be exact. Yami was muttering about how wrong everything was, and when they got to studying the 'Dark' Prince, and the sister he murdered, Yami had started mutter some 'nonessential' words loud enough so that the kids could hear him, but the teacher couldn't. " The dark Prince ordered his sister killed for betraying the crown, and sacrificing the High Priest so that she could become more powerful." "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Yami yelled, completely ignoring the looks Yami was sending him. "First off, the prince didn't kill his sister. Second, she didn't kill the high priest. Third, she didn't need more power. Fourth, She was murdered, in front of her brothers eyes. Fifth, the prince loved his sister so much, he came within a hairs breadth of killing himself when she was dead. Sixth..." He trailed off, realizing that Yugi was looking at him.  
  
/What's this about killing yourself?/ // umm... Nothing?// /Your lying again Yami/ //I'll tell you later// The teacher was refrained from sending Yami to the Principal, by the fact that he was standing in the door way. "Class," the teacher said, still looking at Yami, "We have a new student in our class. Her name, is Crystal Pegasus."  
  
A/N I'm not mean enough to stop here, and her name is first name, last name, like the english style.  
  
Yami didn't know which surprised him more, the fact that Crystal looked like his sister they way Yugi looked like him. Her hair was different, her skin was a different tone, and Crystal's eyes were blue, were as his sister's had been an emerald green. Or the fact that she had the same last name a Pegasus.  
  
A/N for those of you who didn't know that.  
  
Or, the fact that the Millennium Anuk was hanging around her neck.  
  
Yeeeeaaaaaaaa!!! It's done!! Chapter one is done!! *does a happy dance* Sorry to leave you all in suspense like that, and I wasn't even going to write this part, but then I got reviews!! I love reviews!! Thank you all who reviewed, and I will only continue this if I get reviews. Doesn't matter how many, just R&R people. I'm not going to stop this if some people want to see how it turns out, but if no one does, or if people do, and are too lazy to review, than I'll stop. Crystal Starr-I am a thief and a stealer of souls quote by Yami Bakura 


	3. And so it Begains

AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter took so long to write!!! I couldn't figure out how this would work out. I sat there watching one episode of Yu-Gi-Oh over, and over, and over, then my muse hit me over the head with a frying pan. I'm a genius!!! *glomps Yami doll* I'm so smart! Yes, Yami is OOC, but I couldn't help it, he HARD to write normal. I have respect for anyone who can write him IC. And I'm sorry that Crystal kind of turned out like a Mary sue, I didn't want her to, and I mean to change her personality in the next few chapters.  
  
On with the disclaimer: I may be a thief and a stealer of souls, BUT I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!  
  
  
  
Crystal took a seat near Yami, but didn't look at him. The teacher droned on about the crimes of the 'dark' prince some more, then assigning them homework. "You are to work in pairs, which I will assign. Then I will tell you what your project is." there were groans all around, the teacher had a knack for assigning partners that you would never have picked. She wrote the names of the partners on the board, and there were more groans. Yugi was lucky, he was with Joey. They couldn't work at Joey's house, and since Yami and Yugi shared a room, Yami and his partner would have to work somewhere else. Yami was busy stuffing his books in his bag, so he didn't know who he was working with. When he did look up, he wished he hadn't.  
  
Yami Mouto and Crystal Pegasus  
  
Yami put his head in his hands. This was going to be interesting. Very interesting. "You are to do an essay on some part of Ancient Egypt. I don't care what, but it must be at least 100,000 words long. It's due on Monday." (It's now Friday) "What?!?!" Joey said, staring at the teacher like she'd lost her mind. "You heard me. Now get out. The bell rang." The class made a mad dash for the door, trying not to knock each other over. "100,000 words?!" "Due Monday?!" " So," Crystal said, coming up behind him. "What are we going to do this ridiculously long report on?" "We could do it on the ancient version of Duel Monsters," Yami said, keeping his voice causal. "Huh. With the way I duel, that could go on for pages upon pages." Crystal smirked " Same," Yami said, before calling to Yugi, "Hay Yugi, I'm going over to Crystal's to work on the report, I'll be home for dinner." Yugi nodded his understanding, before heading off to the game shop, Jou in tow.  
  
~*~  
  
Crystal shoved open the heavy oak door, and lead Yami inside. He only had a moment to gape before Crystal pulled him up the stairs to her room. She shut the door behind her, and Yami found himself facing the biggest collection of duel monsters he had ever seen. Crystal smirked at him, before sitting down at her desk. She popped open a laptop and double clicked a file. "We could compare the new card to that of Ancient Egypt," she said, while typing. "Sounds good to me," Yami said. They worked until long past dinner, Yami calling Yugi to let him know he would be home late. It was almost midnight when Yami stumbled into Yugi's room, to find his Hikari sitting in a chair with a book in his lap, asleep. Yami smiled, and put Yugi in his bed and pulled the blankets over him. Then, with a flash, he disappeared into his soul room.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Yami was up before seven and heading over to Crystal's house. He ran into Joey at the door, who looked as tired as Yami felt. Yami just nodded, then headed down the street to Pegasus's house. Crystal open the door when he knocked, and looked tired but happy. " I did a word count after you left. We only need 200 more words." she said, beaming. Yami grinned back, then they ran up the stairs to finish the report.  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later, the two sat at the Dining room table, playing duel monsters. Crystal had 500 life points left, and Yami had 900. Yami had the Dark Magician on the field, and Crystal had a Red Eyes Black Dragon. Yami drew, then smirked. "I play Summoned Skull in Defense mode, and I also place this card face down." Yami said, grinning. "I attack your Summoned Skull with my Red eyes." Crystal smirked, thinking she'd won. " I flip over this trap card, Just Desserts!" Yami said, grinning triumphantly. "No!!" Crystal said, throwing her hand down. "I had this won!" "Apparently not," Yami said, "No one beats me at Duel Monsters." "Fine," Crystal huffed, "but does anyone beat you when it comes to getting the remote?" with that she took off for the rec room, with Yami in fast pursuit. Crystal dove for the remote, and held it up proudly, before Yami tried to wrestle it out of her hands. Crystal bopped Yami on the head, and he realized his grip on the remote. The settled down on the couch, and Crystal turned on the T.V. "I'm Cameron Korder, and I'm here on the scene of a homicide. 17 year old Tristen Taylor was killed in his apartment today..." the reporter drowned on, but Yami didn't hear her. 'Tristen can't be dead. He can't be...' Yami thought, trying hard not to cry. "The 17 year old boy was found with these hieroglyphics carved into his back. Out experts our still trying to figure out what it means" the scene changed to a piece of paper with writing on it. Yami felt his breath catch in his throat. "Yami? What is it?" Crystal asked, looking at him with concern in her eyes. " He was the first." Yami said, staring at the T.V. "What?" she said, her eyes widening in shock. "That piece of paper, it says...." Yami swallowed, trying in vain to keep the tears from running down his cheeks. " It says that he was the first. Next will be those he values, then those with items of value." " Who's he?" Crystal wondered, fingering her millennium Ankh. "I don't know Crystal, I really don't know."  
  
~*~  
  
Yami left soon after, heading back to the game shop as fast as he could. When he threw the door open, he found everyone there. Joey and Ryou sat on the couch, and Tea in the chair. Yugi was no where to be seen. Yami moved to sit in the vacant seat on the couch, but before he could sit, he found a sobbing Yugi in his arms. "T-t-trist-t-ten...is he really..." Yugi couldn't finish his question, and he just sobbed into Yami's leather shirt. "Aibou..." Yami said, but he didn't know what to say that would make Yugi feel better. "Yami," Yami looked up to find Joey looking at him, "Do you know what those hieroglyphics said?" he asked. "I-I know what it says, but I don't know what it means." he confessed, holding a still sobbing Yugi. " Same for him," Ryou gestured towards his ring. "But for everyone's sake, we need to find out what it means, and quickly." Yami said, looking at the white haired boy sitting next to him. "mmmhhhun" Ryou nodded, before turning to the rest of the group. " the hieroglyphics say something about the next being people he values, then those with items of value. It doesn't name anyone, but we," he pointed at the ring, "have a theory that the person it's talking about is one of us. tristen was a good friend of ours, and every body knows it. Bakura thinks that it's either him or Yami, due to the fact that it's written in Egyptian." "True," Joey nodded, "or maybe who ever's doin' this just wants us to think that it's Yami or Bakura they want to suffer. It might be you, Ryou, for all we know."  
  
~*~  
  
"It has begun. He will regret what he did to me. He will feel pain a hundred times worse than anything I ever felt. And then he will bow before me, broken and beaten."  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out, the next one won't take so long. 


End file.
